Traitor
by WhippleWoman
Summary: As Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts to complete her 7th year she must face it alone. Ron, Harry, and even Ginny have moved on. Familiar faces are few and far between. In fact, the only familiar face she can find among the crowd is the traitor Draco Malfoy. How has the Battle of Hogwarts changed everyone? Is Draco a better person? Is Hermione darker? *Dramione. Rated M*
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters listed in my stories. I don't own their world either... I just like to play in it. I hope you enjoy.

**This is a Dramione. Also, I don't always like happy endings. You've been warned!**

Hermione's POV

"Drat!" I heard the familiar mumbled curse coming from behind the shelves in the restricted section of Hogwarts library.

As I peered around the corner, I saw his normally perfect coif desheveled and usually stony expression contorted in what appeared to be confusion. Draco Malfoy was not a sight I was used to seeing in the library, and was certainly not someone that it was common to see in such a state of disarray. I tried to step back and leave him alone, but I knocked a book from one of the shelves with my elbow.

"Who's there?!" he yelled.

I stepped out from behind the shelf, and stared one of my mortal enemies in the eyes. If this was a mere 4 months ago, our cold stare might have been at wand point. The truth was simple: I still wanted Draco Malfoy to pay for his crimes with his life.

"Hermione," he put himself together quickly," I guess you must get a real thrill at seeing me struggle, huh? Tell all your friends that tosser Draco Malfoy can't even pass his alchemy NEWTS. Run along."

It was in that moment that i saw Draco's scroll. He had scribbled and scratched through most of his original writing. From the looks of the floor around him, it was his 4th or 5th scroll.

"May I see your scroll?" I asked.

He shoved it across the table at me; nearly knocking over the large stacks of books he was surrounded with. Across the top he has scrawled his thesis: Alkahests as a cure for muggle born illness and disease ie: cancer.

"Draco," I was shocked," are you trying to cure cancer? Why?"

"It's a muggle born disease, is it not? I was told that it was deadly. Like a slow acting version of the killing curse."

"But, why would you care about a muggle illness?" I asked again.

"I hear your lot still occasionally gets those types of plagues. Wretched, really. Drives wizards mad when they find out their life is getting cut short by a few hundred years." Draco's eyes were no longer focused on mine, but staring off into space welled with tears.

"Draco, how did you even hear about cancer? It isn't something that is openly discussed here. The last case of cancer in a a muggle born wizard was over 80 years ago, and he lived in a radio active zone because of his research on creating glowing dirigible apricots."

"I lived with a muggle family this summer. The mother died of cancer while I was there. Dreadful thing. Slowly consumed her. You couldn't even see it."

"You lived with a muggle family? Why on earth would his royal highness king of blood status live with us lowly muggles?"

"It wasn't exactly safe for me here was it? My father locked up, your lot hunting us down, and forced to pay reparations for crimes we didn't commit. My mother and I went to stay with the family of a woman she knew from her time at Hogwarts. They were dear people. A bit dim in the ways of magic, but that's to be expected."

"Draco, you were a death eater. A substantive threat to the ministry, and to muggle born wizards everywhere... and you have the nerve to want me to feel sorry for you?!"

I shoved his stacks of books to the floor, and ripped his scroll. Draco was backing away as I pushed forward. I had him backed against a shelf of books before he could get away.

"Look at it! Look at what you were a party to! You wretched little snake!" I shoved my scarred arm in his face," I am forever branded 'mudblood' by your lot." white hot tears rolled down my face.

Draco whispered something unintelligible.

"What?!" I shreiked at him.

"I'm.. I am... sorry." he choked out through tears," I thinkicanfixit." he mumbled.

"You what?" my wand was clutched tightly in one hand and my scarred forearm pushed against his throat tightly. I loosened my grip on his throat.

"I think I can fix it," he said again," Right now my alkahest isn't strong enough for something like cancer, but I think it would work on scars. Even magical ones. If you'll help me with my NEWTS; I'll help you with your scar."

"And if I choose not to help a filthy little traitor like yourself?" I asked, completely letting go of him.

"I'll still help you. It's the least thing I can do. Truly."

"Friday." I grumbled.

"Wha-what?" he questioned.

"Friday night. After dinner. Here. I will help you study for your NEWTS, and you will bring whatever brew you have concocted."

"It's a deal."

"No it's not. The very first time you don't take your studies seriously, or you spew nastiness from your mouth I will be done helping and you will continue to work to make this," I rubbed my forearm," up to me. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

I love comments and ideas so feel free to share!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters listed in my stories. I don't own their world either... I just like to play in it. I hope you enjoy.

**This is a Dramione. Also, I don't always like happy endings. You've been warned!**

Draco's POV

I paced the aisles of the library waiting for Hermione to show. I studied all week hoping not to embarass myself in front of the illustrious Miss Granger. My half year NEWTS would be coming up sooner rather than later, and if I ever hoped to have a career I needed to do well. Employers weren't exactly racing out to hire former death eaters.

When Hermione finally showed up she was minus her school robes. A soft turquoise hoodie and faded denim replaced the perfectly starched robes she usually wore. I suddenly felt overdressed.

"Draco." she nodded.

"Hello, Granger." I pulled out a chair for her at the table... manners make a Man... I could practically hear my mother singing in my ears.

"Do you have the alkahest with you?"

"Of course," I pushed the small lidded pot towards her," I can help you put it on."

"I can manage" she said.

I watched Hermione struggle with trying to keep her sleeve rolled up all the while only putting cream on her scar. She nearly tipped the pot 3 times before I couldn't stand any more.

"Let me," I said as I pulled the pot from her grasp.

My hand had barely grazed her arm before she recoiled in fear,"NO!" she screamed.

I froze, unsure of what to do with my hands. I met Hermione's tear soaked gaze briefly before she ran. She was far more familiar with the stacks than I. She made her way rapidly though the aisles and found a hiding space that took me far longer to navigate than she.

"Granger...er um... Hermione. I wasn't going to hurt you. You must know that. I'm very sorry if I frightened you."

"It's not your fault. Almost no one can touch me. I was decimated by the war. My own boyfriend can't kiss me without warning." her voice cracked and tears flowed freely.

"It is my fault. I was there. I could have... I should have stopped Bellatrix. I should never have let anyone hurt you...um... anyone." I extended my hand out to help her up; an offerring of peace.

She took my hand and we stumbled falling back against shelves as I helped her up. With her body pressed tightly to mine, I knew what loss truly was for the first time. The kindness and warmth of our embrace reminded me about how broken I truly am, and how little a chance I ever had at the kind of relationship that Ron was so blessed to have.

Hermione pulled away slighlty and straigtened her clothes before grabbing my forearm,"I'm not the only one with scars." her fingers lightly traced the dark mark," Your salve could probably remove this too."

"Leave it." I yanked my arm away quickly. Some touches were just too close for my comfort too.

Instantly, there was at least 3 feet between us; each backed up to our respective shelves. Any closeness that had been there was destroyed with those two words.

Hermione smiled slightly,"We should study if you're going to pass your NEWTS."

We went over astronomy, charms, and the history of magic. All subjects that I had skipped over in favor of the more impressive skills of potions, charms, and transfiguration. Of course Granger would have known that, and wanted me off my game.

"Don't worry," she smiled as she reshelved books," we'll go over transfiguration next time. I just wanted to start off slow. Give you a leg up."

"Thank you. Here," I heved the small pot of salve her way," don't forget this. Put it on once a day to start with. I can always make more when you run out."

"Thank you for this," she said as she hoisted the pot," maybe with the scar gone the rest of me can heal."

Seventh years still live in the dormitories, but in Slytherin they are afforded a private room. It was large, but far less oppulent than my old room at Malfoy Manor. Truth be told it would be far nicer, but with the house elves freed world wide we were responsible for our own housekeeping... a skill I never felt the need to master as a Malfoy.

My bedsheets were a few days past their expiration, and rough on my skin as I slid into bed. My mind raced for some time before I finally drifted off to sleep. I was greeted by dreams...

"Granger, what are you doing here?"

We were in at Malfoy Manor in the gardens. It was spring, and my mother's roses were in full bloom. Large, irridescent, and fragrant blooms graced every bush.

"Come..." she said and spun around, her gossimer dress hugging every curve," I have something to show you."

She spun around once more, her back facing me, and took off barefooted through the grass. I could hear her laughter echoing in my ears. The words 'follow me' floated on the air like feathers in the wind. She came to a stop at the banks of a creek. I recognized it as the river from the 3 brothers story my mother used to tell me.

I reached out to stop her, but she turned to face me and we fell to the soft bed of grass.

"Don't worry. He's not here anymore." she whispered in my ear, her warm breath heating my whole body.

"Who's not here?" I asked

"Death, silly. He left. The war is over. Death went home. He won't be back for a long, long time." she giggled and rolled off of me onto the grass.

We laid in the grass our fingers intertwined, and staring at the sky for what seemed like forever. Forever, and still not long enough when she broke our embrace.

"I want to show you." she walked across the grassy bridge stopping in the middle," Look" she said pointing at the water.

I stared at our reflections in the shallow silvery water. Beautiful, sweet, and smart. Hers was a poor imitation of the woman I knew. My reflection looked sad, and old. My face marked with pain and grief. Then it happened. She kissed my cheek. My face was suddenly younger... softer. Her lips were soft and warm. Her hands slid from my hand up my arm.

As her hand grazed my dark mark, I couldn't help myself. I glanced down at it's dark hard edges.

"Don't" she whispered, fear tinged her voice.

I looked back at my reflection as it morphed from my face to my father's hard unforgiving stare. Granger grabbed my face in her hands.

"Don't let him win. Stay here with me." she kissed my lips softly.

I began to fall deeper into the kiss, but my eye was caught by our swirling reflection in the pool. As she kissed me I morphed from Lucius Malfoy into Voldemort himself. I tried pulling away, but her grip tightened. Suddenly, I was no longer kissing the sweet Miss Granger, but being pulled into a dementor's kiss. I panicked and struggled as I felt my breath escape me.

I woke up in sweats. My sheets clinging to me with every fiber. There would be no more sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters listed in my stories. I don't own their world either... I just like to play in it. I hope you enjoy.

**This is a Dramione. Also, I don't always like happy endings. You've been warned!**

Hermione's POV

The next Friday rolled around and I had seen neither hide nor hair of Draco Malfoy. Not that we would commonly spend any time together, but at the very least we would pass in the corridors. I even found myself on Thursday waiting outside the dining hall waiting on him.

"You," I caught the attention of a first year Slytherin,"Do you know who Dra..." he cut me off.

"Draco Malfoy? Of course. Unlike you muggle lovers I know all the important and unimportant people. Draco the traitor is a one of the unimportant."

"Draco the traitor? What are you talking about?"

"Of course you wouldn't know, mud..."

"Call me a mudblood, and I'll make sure that not even Madame Pomfrey will be able to restore your tongue to your head. Now tell me why you called him a traitor."

The scared little green eyed first year had a shivering adams apple as he answered me," Lucius took the stand this week, and began naming names trying to get his miserable bullocks out of Azkaban. Most of Slytherin house's parents are going to be put to trial now, and Narcissa has been seen tooling around muggle london with some nasty flea ridden lycanthrope."

"Have you seen Draco?"

"Been hiding in his tower like the coward he is all week."

The hate-filled child ran off towards a large group of Slytherins. I needed to check on Draco. As a prefect, I have the passwords to all house doors, but Slytherin is notorious for torturing any prefect other than their own that dare enter Slytherin house. I would have to wait until after bedtime.

It was nearly 3 am before the last member of Slytherin house had left their common room. I climbed the stairs of the private tower Malfoy lived in as silently as possible. Slytherin house stairwells were normally lined with portraits of Slytherins past. However, it looks like Draco's blood traitor status carried over to them as I passed empty portrait after empty portrait.

"Alohomora" I whispered in the darkness, and Draco's door creaked open.

Draco's room was very sparsley decorated. In fact the only non standard decoration was a picture of Narcissa and Draco riding what looked to be a muggle rollercoaster. I crossed to the painting just before I heard the floorboards creak behind me.

"EXPULSO!" bellowed Draco.

Before I knew what had happened, my limp body struck the wall behind me and the whole world went black.

Draco's POV

"What on earth are you doing in here, Granger!" Malfoy yelled as he helped me to my feet.

"I... I... was looking for you... Did you curse me?" she asked.

"I thought you were one of the little gits that keeps sneaking in here to steal from me." I laid her on the bed and put a cool wash cloth on her forehead.

"I came to find out why you didn't show up for our study session. Then one of those little gits as you call them told me about your father... and your mother."

"And? Did you come to gloat?"

"No. I came to tell you that it's not your fault what your father did. He decided to start naming acomplices... not you."

"Actually, Granger" could she be trusted," It is my doing. I knew he was going to court. I requested an audience with him."

"Oh no, Draco. You didn't?" she sat up and smoothed out her dress,"Veritaserum? That's illegal."

"No. Not veritaserum. I bought some felix felicis, and simply asked him to do what I thought was right."

"Why?" she asked," You don't have anything to gain. Your whole house thinks you are a blood traitor."

"I am. I have been since the very first time I utterred 'mudblood' in your direction. I was just righting our wrongs. I also procured my mother a divorce."

"Draco," she said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Did you find the jar I left?" I put as much distance between she and I as I could, but there was only so much room.

"I did. I don't know that I need any more though. It seems to be working." She rolled up her sleeve to show me the faded scars.

"Any side effects?" I grabbed Hermione's arm a little too hard trying to examine the effects and she winced," Oh, I am sorry. I'm such a wanker."

"It's okay. It just startled me. Here, look." she held her arm out to be examined.

This time I was much more careful not to grab. Instead I traced the malice infused scar with the tips of my fingers. The scar was cooler than the rest of her arm, and it's bumpy edges made it clear that this was never meant to be part of her. It was a constant reminder of what I had done.

"Draco," she whispered.

It wasn't until then that I realized that as I applied the vanishing cream to her arm I was blowing cool air up her arm trying to dry as I went. Goosepimples ran up her arm, and she giggled barely above a whisper.

"Hermione," she bit her bottom lip," does this feel good?"

"Y-y-yes" she stuttered," I mean yes. The cream seems to be helping." she began biting her lip again.

"Stop that," I said running my thumb across her bottom lip freeing it from her bite," you'll drive a man mad."

In seconds that seemed like eternity, we both lingered there close enough to feel eachother's warm breath. Hermione's brown eyes were warm pools of chocolate. Then for just a moment I saw it... fear. She still feared me. Why wouldn't she?

"Go," I said as I pulled away," It's almost dawn and you can't be seen here."

"Draco?" she questioned.

"Please, I can't stand to hurt you again. It's all I'm good for." as she stood outside my door looking confused," I'll see you after classes. Colloportus.' my door slammed shut and locked.

What on earth had I almost done?

You almost destroyed another life, Malfoy. You should change your name to Lucius.

Please leave me comments. Let me know where you think the story is going.


	4. Chapter 4

McGonagall's POV

"Miss Granger, will you stay after class?" I asked.

"Of course, Professor."

When all other students were gone, Miss Granger and I took our respective seats across from one another at my desk. She looked poised as always, but her appearance was not the concern I wished to speak of.

"Professor, is there an issue with my work?" she smiled, but concern filled her eyes.

"Miss Granger, I have never, and I suspect will never have an issue with your work. I need to speak with you about a rather personal matter."

"This is about my helping Draco Malfoy with his studies isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes and no. I am more concerned with the state of your relationships with Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, and of course Mr. Weasley."

"Ginny hasn't had much to do with me since she made the team. As you know she is completing her studies abroad. Harry is busy with his auror orientation, and as for Ron we speak daily have agreed to spend holidays together." Hermione said very matter of factly.

"What do they have to say about this... alliance with Malfoy?"

"I don't understand."

"Miss Granger, I feel you are forgetting about everything that Malfoy put you four through."

"I apologize, but I feel the need to interrupt you. I remember better than anyone who Draco is and what he has done. If I choose to forgive him, and to help him through his schooling," her face was red and hair disheveled," that is my choice. Not Ron's, Harry's, Ginny's, or even yours."

"Hermione, I am not trying to upset you. I am just worried. The other students don't trust Malfoy; not even his own house. I hear they are trying to force him out. I don't want you to end up in the crossfire." I warned.

"They are targeting him?! What are you doing to stop them?" Granger was standing rigid, arms propping her up on my desk.

"MISS GRANGER! Sit down," I would not be respected in my own office," I assure you any student caught attacking Malfoy or any other student will be severely and swiftly punished. However, Malfoy made this bed and I assure you he will lay in it."

I hated being so abrupt with Miss Granger, but I had to warn her. Other students were talking about attacking her as well; because she was friendly with Malfoy. Between that and Mr. Weasley contacting me about visiting, I was certain her friends didn't know about this new friendship.

Granger angrily crossed to the door," I hope that is all, Professor."

"Hermione," I apparated to her side lest she run too quickly," I think of you as a daughter. I don't want to see you get hurt, or lose the people most important to you."

Tears filled her eyes," I haven't told Ron. I haven't told any of them, but Draco isn't who they think he is."

I kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly," Perhaps, you should start with telling Ronald this weekend. I have given him permission to visit the castle."

"I will," she cried,"thank you, Professor."

Guess what? I still don't own any of these characters or any of this HP stuff!

Hermione's POV

"Ron!" I exclaimed as my boyfriend entered through the castle doors," I've missed you so much!"

He spun me around and planted a kiss firmly on my cheek. Ron had grown a beard since I last saw him. It tickled my face, and his shaggy hair now covered his ears.

"My love," he said before burying his face in my neck again," mmmm, I can't wait to head to Hogsmeade. I've rented us a room above the 3 broomsticks."

"Ron! There are first years around. Hush!" the first years were the least of my concern. Draco was standing in the door of the great hall watching us with a hurt look on his face. I know that he thinks I will ignore him now that Ron is here.

"So let's get your bag packed and get going. Oh, but I need to do some research for work. Do you mind if we stop by the restricted section in the library?"

"Of course not, but I don't think I'll be able to stay over in Hogsmeade. I have plans I made before I knew you were coming." I glanced back at Draco.

"Oh, I didn't realize. McGonagall said I could stay in the guest dorms. I guess that will have to do," Ron glanced over my shoulder at Draco," Wow, I didn't think he'd make it first quarter. Why did that blodger even come back? Can't he live off of Daddykins wealth?"

"Ron!" I chastised," I need to talk to you about something. Can we talk in private?"

"Sure let's hit the stacks."

We worked our way to the library. Ron spent our walk filling me in on policy updates, the behind the scenes of the dark wizard trials, and about my parents status in Australia. I couldn't bring myself to say a word. As chatty as he was being I could tell that Ron had stopped off on his way for a couple of drinks. Ginny's letters had warned that he wasn't coping with the trials very well.

Upon reaching the stacks I set about to find the book Ron was looking for. Ron was clearly doing research on some of the darker spells that were used during the war. He had been very successful in catching several of the harder to locate death eaters.

"Hermione," Ron was behind me," I think that's the book just above your head."

"Ron, I need to tell you something,"

"Okay, but grab that book and turn around here." he said.

I grabbed the book from the shelf," Ron," my back still to him,"Hogwarts has changed since you were last here. People have changed. I have changed."

"I've changed too. Turn around."

"Hold on, I have to get this out. I've become friend with Draco Malfoy and I've been helping him with his NEWTS." I blurted as I turned around book in arms.

Ron was down on one knee, open ring box in his hands. The look on his face was one of bewilderment and pain. He snapped the ring box closed, and placed it on the desk next to him. I reached to help him up, but he batted my hand away.

"Malfoy. You've made friends with Malfoy. Draco Malfoy?" he asked shaking his head and pacing.

"Ronald, you don't understand. He isn't who you think he is." I pleaded.

"He is the man who stood by and watched this happen," he lunged for my arm and pulled up my sleeve.

When the mudblood scar he was looking for wasn't on my arm, Ron panicked. His face turned white and he dropped my arm. The only marks remaining were the faint bruises already showing up from his fingers.

"Wha-where"Ron's confused stuttering.

"Draco made a salve. He's developing it as a treatment for cancer."

"YOU LET DRACO MALFOY PUT SOME SORT OF POTION HE CREATED ON YOUR SKIN" Ronald came at me red faced, one fist balled, and the other clutching his wand.

I was backed up against the stacks when Ron raised his wand. Draco jumped in front of me at what appeared to be the last second.

"YOU! This is all your fault you blonde bobble headed evil little git. You touched her. How dare you touch her? How dare you talk to her?"

"And how dare you raise your wand to her!" Draco's wand was at his side unlike Ron's.

"I wasn't going to hurt her," Ron stammered lowering his wand, " I wouldn't hurt her. I-I am not you. I wouldn't HURT HER! SECTUMSEMPRA!" Ron screamed aiming his wand squarely at Draco's chest.

Draco didn't even raise his wand. He simply closed his eyes and accepted whatever curse Ron was lobbing his way. As he fell to the ground bleeding from so many ribbon cuts on his body, Ron stood over him and mocked. I couldn't hear what he was saying. I didn't care what he was saying.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I shrieked.

"I gave him a taste of his own medicine," Ron swigged from a flask," 'Bout damned time too. Filthy traitor."

"Go." I said as I silently cast the healing charms over Draco.

"What?" the small command seemed to pull Ron out of his hate filled trance,"What do you mean 'go'?"

"I mean: go. Leave. Take your ring. I can't imagine saying yes to spending my life with anyone that thinks this is justice."

"I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving without you. We are in love. Are you really going to throw all of that away on a Malfoy?" Ron reached for me and I shrugged off his advance.

Tears freely flowed white hot down my face," Don't touch me."

"You let that foul beast stroke your arm and who knows what else, but I can't touch your shoudler? You filthy little bitch."

"Go, Ron. Leave before I notify McGonagall or the ministry directly that one of their aurors is going into a primary and assaulting students... while drunk no less."

"Here," he tossed the ring box at the unconcious Malfoy," seems like this is better suited for the two of you than the two of us."

Ron, being an auror and one of the few authorized to do so, apparated out of the library. I cradled Draco's head in my lap and sent a message to McGonagall for help getting Draco to the hospital wing.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own HP or any of the characters. Though I wish I was JK cool.

Draco's POV

I woke up in the hospital wing to the smell of clementines, and the sound of McGonagall's voice. Two strong women fussing over my seemingly lifeless body might make a man feel loved, but I knew better. This was their duty.

"Miss Granger, I cannot in good conscience allow Auror Weasley back in the castle until you can provide me with adequate explanation as to what happened to Mr. Malfoy."

"I am not asking for him to be allowed to visit. I am only requesting that you hold off on reporting him to the Ministry. Ronald wasn't going to harm me. He was upset that..." McGonagall cut her off.

"As I said he would be, Miss Granger. I warned you that playing around with dark wizards was a dangerous game, and it's one you've brought the consequences of to Hogwarts!" McGonagall chastised Hermione.

"He's not a dark wizard anymore. He's so much more than that! It's persons like you that keep trying to force him into that role. Draco is..."

This time I interrupted her, "Awake, I am awake."

"Draco!" Hermione crossed the room in an instant and slammed into me as she went for a hug.

"MISS GRANGER! Propriety!" Headmistress McGonagall cautioned.

"Headmistress," I tried to garner McGonagall's full attention," I believe I can shed light on my injuries. You see I walked up on the proposal between Weasley and Granger. I was upset. Jealous, that after the war, everyone else's life appears to be moving on and mine will not. "

"That doesn't explain why you've been unconcious in my hospital wing for a week, Draco." she replied still glaring Hermione's way.

"Yes, well... When I saw what was happenning I became enraged. I don't like Weasley; you know. So, I drew my wand on him. I cast the sectumsempra curse. Must have backfired. I've been having trouble with that lately."

"You expect me to believe that your own curse backfired?"

I nodded," And as it is a banned curse I expect that you will be expelling me; perhaps having this dark wizard carted off to Azkaban. I ask for mercy, and to be allowed to take my N.E.W.T.S. and leave Hogwarts with my primary."

"Oh Draco, no." Hermione cried just above a whisper.

"I know that the two of you are pulling something." she paused for a confession," Alright, given I won't be getting the truth from either of you, and that I cannot have the safety of the other students compromised. I will be administering your N.E.W.T.S. personally in 3 days. During that time you are not to attend courses, meals will be brought to your quarters, and you will have no contact with eachother. I do not believe that as... familiar... as Mr. Malfoy is with that particular curse that he would have cast it so poorly and ricocheted it back on himself. However, without evidence to the contrary, I must take Mr. Malfoy's confession as the admission of guilt that it is. Still being protected by the underage wizarding act, I will not be reporting the use of a banned curse. Miss Granger, exit the ward please." McGonagall clapped her hands at the end of her edict.

Herminoe's mouth was agape in dismay as she stared at McGonagall. I hardly believe that Hermione has ever been on the business end of a Headmistress' rebuke. She rose, dusted herself off, and exited the hospital wing; hardly missing McGonagall as she brused past.

After she left the Headmistress began again," Draco, you cannot keep playing the martyr."

"Why not," I asked," you said it yourself. I am a dark wizard."

"You were. You were a dark wizard, but you were also a boy then. So impressionable and ... weak willed," that stung," To me you will always be the smart mouthed little boy who desperately wanted more than anything to be like his father, his hero."

"He's not my hero anymore, headmistress. He hasn't been for a long time."

"Why? He didn't get more awful. He was always a death eater. That never changed."

"It wasn't him who changed," I tried to explain, but I couldn't," Could you please go now? I'll be ready for my N.E.W.T.S. when you are ready to give them."

The professor put her hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged her off. She can say what she wants to my face. She is like everyone else. Half of the world thinks I am nothing, but a death eater. The other half thinks I am a traitor to the cause. Some people live out win-win scenarios. I live in the bleak landscape that is lose-lose. There was only 1 person who knew the real me, and I tried to kill him.

 **A few weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts...**

" _Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are charged with unlawful use of the unforgivable spells, reckless endangerment of an underage wizard, unlawful imprisonment of no fewer than 5 wizards and 1 goblin, conjuring of the dark mark, and being a death eater. How do you plea?" asked the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour._

" _I plea guilty to all counts, and beg mercy of the Ministry." I replied hollowly._

" _Not so fast!" a disembodied voice came from behind me._

" _Identify yourself." Scrimgeour demanded._

" _Aflora Carrigan, barrister for Draco Malfoy." a petite blonde woman with her arms full of too many papers appeared by my side._

" _Barrister Carrigan, do you wish to contest Malfoy's plea of guilty or the charge in general?"_

" _Both your... magesty?" half of her face scrunched up in confusion and the other half in a sheepish smile. If I wasn't on trial for my life I might ask her out for coffee._

" _I am not the king. I am the proceeding justice. You may refer to me as Lord Scrimgeour."_

" _Ah, yes, Lord Scrimgeour. I have evidence and material witnesses that Draco is innocent on all counts."_

 _The room was filled with murmuring and wild accusations. I myself could not find my voice. How could anyone provide evidence of my innocence when I know I am guilty?_

" _Silence!" Scrimgeour boomed," Present your evidence."_

 _Carrigan presented the court with the report of a forensic wandologist who identified all spells used by wands I touched in the last year. No evidence of any unforgivible curses was found. I really hadn't done that one, but I was willing to take responsibility for the actions I would have committed in the name of 'the cause'._

 _Carrigan then brought the already reorded testimonies of Hermione Granger, the Goblin Griphook, and all the others held at Malfoy Manor. None had testified to even seeing me there except Potter, and he testified Bellatrix and my father. As for conjuring the Dark Mark, my mother confessed that my father had given me to Voldemort as a gift. Voldemort had marked me to ensure my cooperation._

" _Your evidence is compelling, Barrister. You have failed to negate the charge of being a death eater."_

" _That is why I would like to call on Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."_

" _That's a nice trick, but he was killed some time ago." the minister mocked._

" _I know. Dumbledore left a recorded witness of events and character for Draco Malfoy in the planned event of his death." she motioned to someone behind her._

 _The portrait of the headmaster was unlike those that lined the castle walls. Dumbledore was in sleep robes, a tassled hat, and fluffly slippers that looked like bunnies. The portrait version of the former headmaster seemed disinterested until he noticed the Minister._

" _Rufus my old friend! How are you?" portrait Dumbledore asked._

" _I have been better." Scrimgeour looked taken aback," Barrister, you cannot bring a portrait in here to testify."_

" _Yes, I can. I site the case of the Ministry vs Aberforth Dumbledore. A portrait of the Dumbledore's next door neighbor was used as a witness to convict Aberforth. Since then portraits have been considered reliable witness, and used in several criminal cases and as last will and testimonies."_

" _Ughhh... Continue." the minister grumbled," State your name painting."_

" _Rufus you know my name, but I will comply. I am a painting testimony of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, former headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

" _And what testimony do you have to provide that is pertinent to this case?" the exasperated minister questioned._

" _Draco Lucius Malfoy is a former student of mine, and I consider to be a dear young man. I understand that he is being accused of being a death eater. I assure you after much reasearch into this matter before my death, Draco Malfoy is no death eater. Draco was comissioned by the Dark Lord to murder me. However, he did not. I arranged for my own death, after long disease, to come at the hand of my friend Severus Snape. Many times Draco had the opportunity to murder Harry Potter. He did not. Draco was merely a pawn of his abusive father, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius spent Draco's formidable years abusing and forcing Draco in to dangerous relationships with dark wizards. At no time, until Lucius is incarcerated, will Draco truly be in charge of his own destiny. I request to court to show him mercy. Allow him to return to school. Grant him a chance at his own life."_

 _"_ _In light of the evidence presented, and the testimony of such a distinguished... portrait, I am given no alternative to releasing Draco and dropping all charges." the room erupted at the decree of the minister._

 _My chains were gone, but I hardly felt free._


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter, any of it's characters, or it's awesomeness.

**Warning this chapter is rated M for dirty birdness! You've been warned!**

Hermione's POV

"Professor, I appreciate the opportunity to complete my exams. I truly am sorry for any grief that I caused you or the school." it took me days to come up with that apology and it wasn't great.

"Miss Granger, I cautioned you on the relationship you had begun with Malfoy for many reasons. Not least of which is the diamond you now wear on your finger."

"Oh," I blushed and tried to hide the ring. It was still new to my finger; Ron only having decided to forgive me and propose again in the last few days.

"Hermione, you are one of the brightest witches I know. You passed your exams with ease. Draco Malfoy passed his, but I feel that has to do more with your tutoring than his dedication." she clapped my shoulder.

"Professor, Draco is a gifted wizard. He wasn't given the same opportunities as the rest of us to learn. He worked very diligently to pass his exams."

"Yet you still let him take the fall for Mr. Weasley."

I had. I made the judgment that Draco's reputation was less important than Ronald's; that his life was less important. The headmistress could have just as easily sent Draco to Azkaban for the incident. Lord knows that the ministry is chomping at the bit to find a reason to send him.

"Was Draco excited to hear his results?" I asked feeling very guilty.

"I thought it only fair that his tutor be the one to share the results. He is waiting at your study table." Professor McGonagall winked my way.

"Thank you, Professor, and thank you for your well wishes. You were right. I should have stayed away from Malfoy." I rose to leave the room, but was stopped by the Professor's call.

"Hermione, I never congratulated you. Nor did I say that you shouldn't have anything to do with Draco Malfoy. I just cautioned you that the people that were around you would not take lightly your relationship with him. As I will caution you now," she grabbed my left hand and traced the engagement ring with her thumb," Be certain."

"Wha..."

"Be certain about Mr. Weasley before you take your vows. Though marriage is not an unbreakable vow, it is the next most binding spell. Just like dark magic leaves a mark; so does the light. You will never be the same. Be sure, Miss Granger." with that she waved me out.

I found Draco just where McGonagall said he would be. He was nervously tapping his foot and hands in sync to a tune I knew, but couldn't recognize. His hair was disheveled, and his eyes heavy with bags.

"Draco," I cautiously approached.

He stood at attention, almost falling over his chair. Draco quickly smoothed his unruly locks, and robes.

"Hermione, I wasn't expecting you. You look lovely." his eyes roamed across my body.

I was still dressed for class, even though I had just been given my completion certificate. Nothing special about my clothes or my hair. Draco was clearly delirious and blind.

"Professor sent me with your results."

"How have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."

"You haven't. You were unconscious for 2 weeks, and we our interaction in the hospital was brief."

"I want to apologize," Draco said.

"No, I am the one that needs to apologize. You could have been killed, and then sent to Azkaban all because I didn't open my mouth and tell Ron or the Headmistress the truth. For that I am sorry." I put reached out for Draco's shoulder, but he pushed me away.

"Don't. I don't deserve your apology." Draco looked away, but I thought I caught a glimpse of tear filled eyes.

"Draco, I thought we had something more..."

"More what? You are an engaged woman, Hermione. You shouldn't be discussing anything more unless it's referring to appetizers and cocktails." his mocking tone masking pain.

"I was given advice this evening that I intend to follow through on. Would you help me?" I ask.

"Name it." Draco turned and appeared much more comfortable with the idea of being able to help me

"Well," I crossed over to Draco and put my arms on his shoulders forcing him to his seat," I was told to be sure about this." I turned my hand around to display my engagement ring.

"How could I possibly help you with that?" Draco's voice quivered slightly over the word possibly.

"You didn't disagree. You didn't say that there is nothing between us. We spent months together. I know you. You know me. It's more than a relationship forged in the heat of battle. I need to be sure. I need to be sure that there is nothing here before I marry Ron."

"There's nothing here. Marry Ron. He's a good man. You deserve a good man."

"Shhh," I said as I put my finger across his lips," Close your eyes."

Draco complied with my request. I stepped forward, my knees grazing the insides of his, and I leaned down cupping his face in my hands. As I brushed my lips across Draco's I felt their velvety softness. Our kiss felt like it was my very first. Sweet, and tender.

"No," Draco broke our kiss and pushed me back hard enough I was sitting on the table," I won't be the other bloke. I'm not your pre-wedding shag."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be that way." maybe I had. Could I be that unfair?

"How did you mean it? Is this what you want?" Draco spread my legs and pulled me to his body,"The dark wizard to take your precious virginity. Be your wild ride before settling down?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Don't bite that bottom lip. That's my lip."

Draco pulled me into a deep feverish kiss. It was the antithesis of our previous, and everything I had every dreamed of. One of his hands slid up my thighs finding my damp panties while the other lifted me and slid me back on the table.

Draco wrapped my wrists in his school tie and laid me back on the table. He knelt in front of me and pushed my skirt up above my waist. As I I raised to protest, Draco grabbed the end of his tie below the table and pulled me back down. The silk tightening around my wrists.

Draco secured the tie and went back to exploring my body. His hands pulling my shirt open and caressing my breasts on his way down my body. Kneeling in front of me again, Draco pulled my damp panties to the side and I could feel his warm breath panting on the most tender parts of my body. His kiss there was the best of both of our previous kisses. His tongue swirling with abandon, and his lips suckling at my clit.

"Dra…" I began to scream as my first climax ripped through my body sending waves from head to toe.

"Shh," he put his hand over my mouth and kissed my neck," We are in the library."

Draco then lifted me from the desk and carried me over to the stacks. He hung my bound wrists from one of the sconces. As I stood there exposed he looked at my body. My shirt open, my skirt above my waist; the only thing really left intact was my stockings and garters. I heard a deep guttural growl come from Draco before he was back on me.

He took my nipple in his mouth, as his fingers reached below my waist to explore my swollen lips. Draco leaned and began nibbling my ear and neck.

"Is this what you want?" he whispered.

"Yes, please." is all I could reply.

Draco grabbed my hips and flipped me around, my hands still dangling from the sconce. Suddenly the air around me was cold, and his presence missing.

"Nox," I heard him growl.

Suddenly plunged into darkness, all I could hear was his breath, and then suddenly the slow persistent sliding of the zipper on his pants. Chills ran up the back of my legs and all the way to my neck. Then I felt his breath by my ear.

"Put your foot here." he slid his hand down my thigh and pushed my foot to one of the shelves. I felt his hand slide around my hips and down; his fingers again stroking my spot. Then I felt him. Slowly he slid into my abyss. A sharp sudden pain followed by a melting feeling that felt like it should have always been there. Draco stroked me, and pumped me until we both came together. Then he flipped me around and knelt before me again. His tongue darting in and out of me while his fingers worked me into submission once more.

As the tremors left my body I felt my hands come loose. My knees were weak and wouldn't support my body. Draco caught me and held me in his arms. Draco laid down his robes in front of the fireplace at the opposite side of the room. I charmed us a fire as he laid down next to me and covered us with my robes.

He ran his fingers through my unruly curls and kissed me lightly on the lips. If someone had told me a year ago that I would be laying naked with Draco, in the library no less, I would have laughed… no strike that I would have cursed. Though now it felt so right to lay here with my arm draped across my hip.

Draco reached across and slid his hand down my exposed arm. He looked like he was a million miles away inside his mind. He finally made his way down my arm and to my hand. His fingers exploring the ring there.

"You have to, you know?" he asked sounding distant.

"Have to what?" I asked.

Draco sat upright, head in hands," You have to marry Ron. He's a good man."

"You know he's not."

"He protected you, he loves you..."

"He wants to control me. He tried to kill you." I argued.

"I don't like him, and I don't like the idea of you spending your life with that git."

"Then stop trying to convince me to," I sat up and snuggled in close to Draco.

He kissed my forehead," I'm just trying to make sure that you have the life I can't provide you. Weasley will be able to give you a good respectable name. You won't be a pariah with him."

"Draco, you helped me. You aren't who they think you are."

"This right here proves that I am. I am an opportunistic prick. I don't deserve you." Draco rose and began dressing himself; his silhouette striking in the firelight.

"Draco, I love Ron, but not like this. I can't imagine _this_ with Ron. Please don't go."

"I have to. I have to let you have a life. Make things right with Ron. Give him a chance." He turned his back on me.

"I know you love me." I cried.

"That's why I'm doing this. Goodbye Hermione." Draco Malfoy left with a pop.

The air was suddenly sucked out of the room, and I was alone.

I would love to hear what you think of the story so far. Please leave me comments, suggestions, haikus...whatever really! I hope you enjoyed the story so far.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter, it's characters, or any of the magic. But a girl can dream can't she?

Ginny's POV

 **Three months later…**

"You must be terribly excited,"said Hermione.

"Me? You must be thrilled. Your wedding is only days away. Sometimes I wish Harry and I had a big wedding, but I had to go on tour so suddenly." I replied," Besides I'm more terrified of being a mum than I am excited at this point."

"Mum..." she trailed off.

"I'm so sorry. I know you must miss your mother dreadfully now."

"I do, but it doesn't stop me from being excited for you. Besides, you're already a wonderful mum to Teddy." she was right. Harry and I had been raising Teddy since the night after the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Are you alright? When we got engaged I was floating on cloud 9. You seem almost depressed. Is it because your parents can't be there?"

"Uh…sure that must be it. I am looking forward to the next chapter of our lives. We're just in a disagreement over the guest list."

"Is this about Malfoy," from the shocked look on her face she must not have realized that Ron told me about the whole ordeal," He's a death eater, and not welcome in our home."

"Well," she was gearing up for an argument," If this family cannot accept that people can change, then we will hold our wedding elsewhere! I deserve to have friends that _I_ choose. I deserve freedom. I deserve the life that I choose!" Hermione apparated.

Ron came barging into the kitchen. Clearly the stress of planning a wedding was getting to them both. Ron's eyes were heavy, and his beard unshaven.

"She left again, didn't she?" he shook his head.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't know the wedding planning was so stressful. I think she misses her parents."

"Maybe. We've been fighting a lot lately. She wants to force me to be part of this charity that she's started for 'recovering' dark wizards. She's actually going in front of the ministry next week to encourage laws to protect them from hate crimes. That girl is seriously buggered."

"Must be. She's agreed to marry you."

Ron wrapped me up in a hug before checking on my barely beginning to show tummy. As he cooed and sang to his little niece or nephew, Harry came home.

"Damn it!" he shouted.

"Geese, mate. Everything okay?" Ron asked.

"No it's not. Malfoy has apparently created some sort of potion or salve to treat both magical and muggle ailments. I've spent the day pleading with the ministry not to allow him a business license." I rubbed Harry's shoulders as he took off his boots.

"Does it work?" I asked.

"Does it matter? It's Malfoy. He's got to be up to something." Ron argued.

"I wonder if it's the salve he used on Hermione's arm..." I mumbled.

"What salve?" Harry asked.

"That worthless git managed to find a way to undo the scarring that his bitch aunt caused on Hermione's arm. I'm sure that Hermione found a way to remove it herself and is just crediting that piece of..."

"Ron!" I chastised," Hermione herself told me that it was the salve. I don't think she'd lie."

"I don't know anymore. I've caught her a couple of times at the Manor trying to check up on him. I remember the first few months after she couldn't even fly near Malfoy Manor, and now she's rapping on the door trying to get in." Ron seemed troubled.

"None of us know what it was like going back there. She was alone. Draco was the only one from her year that returned besides her. The only letter I got from her that mentioned that she was lonely and spent her nights all alone until she took up tutoring." It must have been Draco she began tutoring.

"That's just it. She was alone, and instead of coming home to me she stayed there!" Ron slammed his hand on the table, knocking off a tea cup.

"Ron, you need to go walk it off. The simple truth is Draco somehow made amends with Hermione. You and he had some sort of altercation, and you're lucky she is still willing to marry you, mate. I'll clean this up. You go get a handle on yourself." Harry clapped Ron on the back.

Ron left in a huff, and Harry began sweeping up the broken teacup. Teddy could be heard in the living room making the neighbor kids howl with laughter. No doubt he was making pig faces at them again. He shared his mother's gift for transfiguration.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Harry interrupted my daydreaming.

"I think if Ron can pull his head out of his duff they will at least make it to the wedding. Why can't he fathom that Draco may have changed?" I sipped from my cup of tea.

"Because he didn't. Draco Malfoy can't change. He has some sort of ulterior motive for befriending Hermione. I bet it's how he stayed out of Azkaban after trying to curse Ron." Harry still couldn't see past his own prejudice for Draco," I think your pregnancy is making you soft, sweetie."

He kissed me and rubbed my baby bump. I am a lucky woman. I have a husband, a son, a child on the way, and a wonderful career. I only hope that my dear friend can find the same.

Draco's POV

It's been months since I left Hogwarts, and returned to Malfoy Manor. My mother has been living in London with her beau, and it's left me alone with only myself and a couple of members of our staff.

Hermione was by every day for the first week. She was jumping the fence and running up to the large double doors. She would spend an hour outside knocking before she finally went away. So often I spent that hour sitting on the floor with my back to the door; listening to her cries. I wanted more than anything to let her in, scoop her up in my arms, and never let go… but I knew I couldn't. I had to let her go for her own good.

After that week I had the grounds sealed. I had the wrought iron gate replaced with heavy wooden gates, and charmed. No one would be able to even see past without an invitation. That didn't stop her visits though. Now she comes 2 or 3 times a week and waits by the gate ringing to be let in. After I don't I allow my butler to let her in, I find letters tucked into a loose stone in the fence walls.

She talks about her day, what has happened in her life since we last spoke, and always about how much she wants to be able to talk to me. Hermione calls me her best friend. I don't know how accurate that is. Could a friend cause her so much pain?

From her letters I know that she has agreed to marry Weasley. She doesn't seem happy about it. As she says, she feels she has unfinished business to discuss. She wants to close the door on us before she opens a new door. A few times I have been tempted to drop the charms around the Manor and let her in; to let her have the closure she wants, but to do that is to risk throwing that door wide open again. I need her to move on. I need her to have a good life… one I can't provide her.

The daily prophet has also been keeping me up to date on her life. Ron and Hermione's wedding has proven to be great fun for Rita Skeeter. She's written stories about cake tastings, music selection, and even about why Hermione chose Ron over Harry. It seems everyone is excited to see the last 2 members of the chosen 3 marrying each other. It just seems no one told Hermione's face to be happy.

All pictures of them show a genuinely happy Ron accompanied by Hermione; her face plastered with a fake smile and sad eyes. I wish I could make her happy. I want to wipe her tears away and tell her I love her, but that would only make me happy in the long run. I know that eventually her hurt will fade, her tears will dry, and she will build a life with Weasley. It was the life she planned on before I came along and destroyed everything.

Today's prophet is no exception to the rule. At the bottom of the front page is a picture of a broken Hermione with a pregnant Ginny under the header of 'Sisters at Long Last'. Ginny looks beautiful, and there was Hermione is a pastel suit sipping tea. Even her teacup could not hide her sadness.

"Sir," Montague my butler spoke out," She is here again. Shall I let her in… she's crying."

"No. Collect her letter after she leaves."

I would love to hear from you. Leave me a comment.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own HP or it's characters.**

Hermione's letter

Draco,

I wish you would just talk to me. I miss you dreadfully. Lately, I feel like I am being pulled in one hundred different directions, and I have no choice as to which way I go.

I would like to say that I understand why you don't want to pursue us, but that would be a lie. I can say that I am capable of accepting your decision, but I miss my friend. Why can't we be friends? I want to talk to you about all of the changes in my life. There are so many, and I am so very scared.

I know that Ron can sense my apprehension growing as the date of our wedding draws near. I don't know how to put him at ease. I wish that I could. I keep hoping that our relationship will go back to normal now that it's just he and I again. It hasn't. Maybe one day…

Enclosed is an invitation to our wedding. I am certain that you won't show, but I hope for my sake you will be there to calm my nerves. I've done everything you have asked of me short of staying away from you. Please, do this one thing for me.

-Hermione Jean Granger

McGonagall's POV

3 weeks later…

"Hermione you look beautiful," Ginny said rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Me? You look radiant. Glowing, really." Hermione's voice could be heard outside the tent dripping with anxiety.

"Ladies," Molly popped her head into the tent where we were dressing," you have a visitor!"

I swooped into the tent pulling my new dress robes behind me. Molly had helped me pick them out on our latest shopping excursion. She had even styled my hair this morning; weaving gold throughout my braid to match the gilded thread on my sage dress robes.

"Miss Weas… Mrs. Potter," I corrected myself," would you give us a moment?"

"Certainly, Professor." with that Ginny swayed from the tent.

I stood perfectly still, and so did she momentarily. Finally, letting out a loud sigh, I swept her robes aside and took a seat on the tufted stool next to the vanity. Then Hermione stared at me for what seemed like an eternity.

"Go ahead." I said.

"With what?" she tried to smile through her fear.

"With what's on your mind. I think you're surrounded less and less by friends the higher and higher you build this wall."

"I don't know what you mean, Prof..."

I cut her off," Minerva. I think it's long overdue that we be on a first name basis."

Hermione took a deep breath and began pacing,"I don't know if I can do this. Ron isn't who I thought he was, and I am certainly not who he thinks I am,"she shook her bouquet as punctuation as she continued to ramble," He won't talk to me. I have tried to see him dozens of times, I've left dozens of letters, and nothing. Absolutely no response. I don't know how I am supposed to live like this! How is anyone supposed to live like this? That fool can't see that I love him."

"Hermione," I interrupted," Are you telling me it's been weeks since you and Ron have spoken? How can that be?" I asked.

"Not Ron. Draco." she kept pacing and mumbling to herself as if she was trying to figure out a word problem.

"Draco?" I cast a silence charm around the tent," I thought you ended that dalliance at Hogwarts?"

"We did. He did. I don't know. All I know is that I lost so much in that one day. I lost a man that I love and my best friend."

"So why are we here today, Hermione? Why am I dressed up like a Christmas ham waiting to see you marry another man? I thought I told you to be certain. This doesn't sound like certain." I cautioned.

"You're right," she turned with a smile on her face.

A loud pop cracked through the tent, and her bouquet hit the floor. Hermione Granger had fled her own wedding. How long could I possibly hide this?

Draco's POV

"DRACO MALFOY YOU COME OUT OF THAT HOUSE NOW!" I don't know how she made it past the charms, but Hermione Granger was banging down the door of my home.

The banging was growing louder and louder. She must have been using some sort of charm. After a few minutes of relentless booming I finally answered the door. I was right about magic being behind the loud banging. As I opened the door a potted topiary flew past my head and into the foyer.

There she was, a vision in white. Hermione Granger was wearing a wedding dress. It was almost more than my poor heart could take. I had dreams like this, but I never thought I would see it in person.

"Why aren't you at my wedding? I gave you an invitation." she argued.

"You look ravishing." I said.

"DON'T YOU COMPLIMENT ME NOW. I AM ANGRY WITH YOU!" she yelled.

"Do you hunt down all of your rogue guests or am I special?" I laughed," would you like to come inside?"

"No," she said pacing a rut in my yard," we can do this right here."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Minerva… that sounds strange, told me that if I was going to marry Ron I had to be certain. I had to be sure."

"I don't understand. Are you looking for closure? I can't help you with that."

"You can. You can tell me why. Why did end things so quickly? Why do you want me to marry Ron? Why won't you tell me that you love me? Why won't you be my friend?" she covered her face to hide her tears.

"I ended things because you have a chance at a better life with Weasley. He loves you. His name isn't worse than mud like mine is. I can't be just your friend. I don't have the strength. There does that help?" my own tears stopped threatening to fall and freely rolled down my cheeks.

"You still didn't tell me why you won't tell me you love me." she whimpered.

"Because if I start telling you… I'll never stop."

I rushed to her side, and pulled Hermione into a deep kiss. My hands cupping her face and undoing her beautiful hair. Her hands pulled at my jacket; moving our bodies into an embrace tighter than a glove.

"I knew I'd find you here." our kiss was stopped short by Ron's declaration.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"I guess congratulations are in order, mate. I thought it being my wedding day I'd get the girl, but clearly she had other plans." Ron extended his hand to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's the only olive branch you will ever get from me, Malfoy. I'd take it while it's offered."

I took Ron's hand and he held it there for just a moment before pulling me into an embrace. I could hear his faint sobbing. I knew then it was a sound I would never forget. I did this. I caused someone unbearable pain again. Then I felt it. Ron's wand between our chests. He was letting me know that he was still in charge. We'd never be truly free of him.

Still in an embrace, Ron whispered in my ear," She is more than you could deserve in a hundred lifetimes."

"I know mate. That's why I told her she should marry you. You deserve her."

"You… told her… to marry me?" Ron had pulled back from the embrace and white hot rage filled his eyes… I had said too much."

"Nice try," Ron pulled me back into the embrace and then whispered in my ear," Avada Kedavra."


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own HP or the characters.**

 **On a side note I have to thank everyone that has been reading and following my story. The comments, messages, and just seeing the 'following' numbers going up means a ton. Oh and don't forget those who have made this story a favorite. I can't forget to thank you guys too. (A little secret: it's my favorite story that I've ever written)**

Ginny's POV

"You should go see if she needs anything. See if she'll eat." my mother was always worried about us eating.

"I would love to be able to comfort her, but she got us all in this situation and I can't bring myself to feel sorry for her when we are all suffering for her decisions. A man is gone, another in Azkaban, and she sits in that room all day long playing with her little flames. She can feed herself mother." I insisted.

"Ginerva… Molly… Potter, 'that girl' as you keep calling her is your best friend. She's been there for you through thick and thin. She fought by your side against Voldemort, and protected your husband above herself. You will find a way to forgive her and love her. If you turn on her now she'll have no one."

"Maybe she deserves no one." I argued.

"Harry will be home shortly to take her in for questioning. She needs to be dressed and fed. Go. I am still your mother. Go." mom shooed me out of the kitchen and towards our spare bedroom.

I stood outside the door for a few seconds. _I can do this._ I knocked on the door, and it creaked open slowly. Sitting in the floor around an artificial flame was the woman I once knew as my best friend. _Deep breath Ginny._

"Harry will be here soon to take you to the ministry. You need to get dressed and eat something. I made biscuits this morning." _this was harder than I thought._

"I..." she was a shell of her former self," don't want food. I'm going to wear this."

This was a 3 day old outfit consisting of a sweater, tshirt from some muggle band, leggings, and thick wooly socks. The reason I knew it was 3 days old is because Friday was the last time the ministry tried questioning her. She sat in silence for 8 hours. Today they were using a potion.

"You need a shower too," I chuckled," You smell like a rotten garden gnome."

A small smile cracked her lips,"I remember learning to chuck gnomes with Harry and Ron."

"Speaking of Ron, we have plenty to do. The ministry needs questions answered..."

"I KNOW! I know they need answers. I destroyed a man, and sent another to prison. I am the scum of the earth, and no matter what I can't take either of their places. I would you know? I would take the place of either of them. I love them both."

"Please don't talk about loving Ron. We wouldn't be in this mess if you had just loved Ron. Or if you had just walked away. Why couldn't you have walked away?" I sobbed.

"I am so sorry, Ginny. If I could fix this… I would. I don't want to lose you and Harry. I don't want to lose anyone, but that seems to be all I am doing anymore."she collapsed back to the floor.

I knelt beside her, this woman I didn't know anymore, and I thought about how much we had all changed because of the war. After the war, Harry and Ron both became aurors, but where Harry's natural superhero complex made him a match for the job; Ron's tender heart made him ache from his daily chores. He began drinking, and became violent. Hermione chose philanthropy and activism as a means of amends. I put my anger and my pain into quidditch. We all had different ways of coping. Some were healthy… others were not.

"Let's get you changed." Hermione had long since blocked me from magically cleaning her or changing her clothing. We would have to go about this the old fashioned way.

As I lowered her into a warm tub, I saw the bruises. Her ribs, her chest, and her legs were covered in bruises. Several were hand prints. They were black, and green, and blue… all different ages.

"What happened?" then I realized," Ron?"

She nodded. Apparently, Ron didn't stop fighting his demons when he walked in the door at night. I would have never thought that he could do something so harmful, but then again I didn't really know the man my brother became after the war.

"He didn't mean it." she whispered," Ron didn't mean it when he hit me. He would have these nightmares; except they were during the day, and he'd get sucked in. I'd get in the way."

"No. This isn't your fault. Why didn't you say something? Harry and I..."

"Would never have believed me. I hardly feel like taking off my bloomers in front of Harry is a way to help any of us."

We both laughed. Laughter must truly be medicine for the soul because she was able to bathe and share stories with me back and forth. My friend was back, and unfortunately my mother was right. We needed one another more now than ever before. I told Hermione stories about playing professional quidditch and our first year of marriage. Hermione told me about her last year at Hogwarts, and her unlikely friend.

"Ow!" I felt a sharp kick from the baby.

"Oh no! Ginny are you okay?" Hermione jumped from the tub.

"I am considerably better than the girl wearing nothing, but a bathing cap." I laughed.

Hermione panicked, and apparated back into her room. It was good that even in the darkest of times we could still laugh. We would need that in the days to come.

Transcript from the questioning of Hermione Granger

Examiner: Will you cooperate with questioning this time?

Hermione Granger: May I keep my friend with me?

E: Yes, but only one. Mr. Potter will have to exit the room. State your name and association for the record. ( exited the room)

Ginerva Potter: Ginerva 'Ginny' Potter, friend of the witness.

E: She may stay. Do you agree to answer all of our questions truthfully and to your best ability, or would you prefer verita serum?

H: I will answer your questions.

E: At the time of the incident, what were your respective relationships to Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Draco Malfoy?

H: Ronald Weasley, betrothed. Draco Malfoy, friend.

E: Very well. What was your location at the time of the incident?

H: We; myself, Draco, and Ronald, were at Malfoy Manor in the main garden.

E: And what were you doing there?

H: I had gone to discuss personal matters with Mr. Malfoy.

E: Personal matters?

H: Draco and I had a brief relationship and friendship. I wished to speak with him in regards to both.

E: Was this not the day of your wedding to Mr. Weasley?

H: It was. That was why the matter was so very pressing.

G: Is that important? Really? Can't you see she's been through enough?!

E: Mrs. Potter will do well to remain silent or be held on charges of obstruction. Miss Granger, was Mr. Weasley aware of said relationship at the time of the incident?

H: He was. Ronald had been aware since he first proposed at Hogwarts several months prior.

E: Was he aware of a continued relationship between you and Malfoy post Hogwarts?

G: There was no relationship post Hogwarts.

H: He was aware.

G: What?!

E: Answer the question again please.

H: He was aware. Though the relationship was very one sided. Draco had sealed his home from me, but Ron caught me there several times trying to make contact with him.

E: To what end were you attempting contact with Mr. Malfoy?

H: I wanted to understand a decision he made. I was trying to continue our friendship.

E: What was Mr. Weasley's reaction to this… continued friendship?

H: He was not a fan. At first he responded with yelling, later he would respond with physical punishment.

E: And yet you continued to pursue this quote unquote friendship with Malfoy?

H: Yes. It was important to me.

E: Very well. Continuing on; were you a witness to the killing curse?

H: Yes.

E: Did you hear which wizard cast the curse?

H: I heard an unintelligible whisper come from Ronald Weasley.

E: If you could not hear what he said how can you be sure that Weasley cast the curse?

H: I saw Draco's hands at his side, and the curse came from between them.

E: Are you positive that Ronald Weasley cast the killing curse?

H: Yes.

E: Were you able to confirm the expiration of the departed?

H: No, the ministry arrived almost instantly after his passing.

E: Were there any other curses cast that day?

H: Not while I was present.

E: At any time while Weasley and Malfoy were in the presence of one another, were you absent?

H: No. I was there the whole time.

E: I believe we have all that we need from you other than a memory. You can extract that in the room next door and be on your way. This concludes the witness statement of Hermione Jean Granger reference incident number 3742.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own HP, the characters, the magic, or even Bertie Botts…

Harry's POV

"You only have one card?" my beautiful wife asked me.

"I figure I'll just have to wing it once I get up there. I still don't understand why I have to give his eulogy." wasn't there someone else…

"You're it. Hermione certainly can't, I couldn't say anything for him. You are the best option we have. I just wish you had written down more than one card. The last time you 'winged' it was our wedding toast." she straightened my tie.

"That turned out okay." I reassured her.

"You used the words 'arse' and 'shite' in your speech." she patted my chest.

"Hey, it was fitting."

As we gathered up Teddy, who was staying more and more nights at our home, and getting ready to leave Hermione exited the guest room. She was dressed in a deep purple frock, with black leggings, and gloves. She wore a veil.

"Do you think I should have worn black? I should have worn black. I just thought since his favorite color on me was purple that this would be appropriate."

"It's perfect. You look lovely." I reassured her.

We arrived at the funeral early, but we were still not the first people there. Media had already flocked to the mortuary. We took our place behind Hermione as she was greeted by mourners. She held her head high as the whispers and allegations ran rampant.

"Rita Skeeter," she held out her hand to Hermione.

"We've met many times before Miss Skeeter. How may I help you?" the vein in Hermione's neck was throbbing.

"Wondering if I could get a quote? What do you say to all of the naysayers out there who think you should be the one behind bars? Or worse… the one in the pine box?"

"I-I-I… I can't do this." Hermione turned to me, her eyes pleading for help.

"Rita, you need to leave," Ginny said.

"Hardly. I have a right to be here, and the people have a right to know." she replied.

I grabbed her by the arm,"Just leave. Before things get nasty, Rita."

"Ooohhhh, so brusk" Rita said as I hauled her from the funeral home.

As I returned, everyone had found a seat. It was hard to tell which people were there to mourn, which were there to see the Hermione side show, and who was there to revel in the death of their enemy after the war.

"Mr. Potter," an older goblin named Kripcote ran the mortuary," it's time."

"Wish me luck." I kissed Hermione on the forehead, and Ginny on the cheek.

"You don't need luck. You just need to remember..." I cut Ginny off.

"I just need to avoid arse and shite." I smirked.

"Give it a go will you?" She straightened my tie once more and sent me on my way.

Approaching the podium I found myself nervous. I have fought battles, wars, proposed to my first love, and help raise a child of two of my departed friends, but this made me nervous. I looked out on the crowd and saw so many unfamiliar faces.

"Normally, I was told that people begin these things with dearly beloved. As I look out on this amassed crowd I don't feel that particular salutation is fitting today. I see people here that are mourning the loss of a friend or loved one. I see people that are here simply because they want to see the world burn. I ask that the latter stand quietly and leave now. You are not welcome here."

I returned to my seat. The murmurs grew louder and louder. Then, people began filing out. The ushers escorted the media that lingered out. Soon the crowd was sparse, but only mourners. The goblin approached me again, ready to begin.

"That's much better," I began," dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Ronald Bilius Weasley; son, auror, and above all friend. Ron was proceeded in death by so many of our loved ones. He will be loved, and missed for all time."

"I know there are many questions about how Ron passed. The truth is we failed Ron. I failed him. When the war was over, so many of us tried to pretend that the world had somehow been set right. That just wasn't true. The world is still cold, and unforgiving. We have much work to do before our children are safe to grow here."

I looked up and saw Draco Malfoy enter the room. He stood back against the wall, and tried to hide from site. We locked eyes. I was glad for Hermione's sake that he was here.

"We need to acknowledge that there are people like our dear Ron that the war didn't end for them. Ron was sick. I didn't see it in time," I locked eyes with Hermione," No one did. Ron took his own life. The circumstances out of anyone's control. Had it been that day, the next, or a year from now Ron would have done the same. He didn't have anywhere to turn. That is why in his honor I am starting the Ronald Bilius Weasley Hospital for Unhinged Witches and Wizards. Gone are the days that wizards fear seeking help at the risk of being locked up in St. Mungos as a lost cause. Not another witch or wizard will take their own life because they lack for care. Please join me in a silent prayer as we celebrate the life, and mourn the loss of our dear friend.

Draco's POV

"Did Rita Skeeter catch you outside?" Ginny asked me.

"Yeah, she did. She wanted to know what it was like to share a cell with my father."

"And," she winked.

"Cold, lonely, and he sang show tunes non-stop." I joked," I am sorry about Ron."

"I wanted to blame you, you know?" she handed me a drink.

"I blame me. Does that count?"

"You're the only one." she sipped at her tea.

"I find that hard to believe. What about Hermione? Harry? Your family?" I asked.

"Hermione and Harry each blame themselves."

"Your family must blame me though."

"We tried. Dad doesn't. The boys don't. I can't even muster up hate for you at this point. Hermione has told us all how you've changed. The work you are doing for muggles. It's inspiring really."

"Your mother doesn't hate me either?" I balked.

"Oh no," Ginny took a large swig of tea,"She hates you. Fire-of-a-thousand-suns hates you, but she needs someone to blame."

Just then Molly Weasley turned to face me. Ginny was right. _She_ hates me. I hope for Hermione's sake she will forgive me one day. She is the only mother that Hermione has left.

Ginny walked away, and left me waiting on the slow approaching Hermione. We had agreed to avoid each other at the funeral to avoid the whispers, but all that are left here are people she trusts. No need to hide. I turned too abruptly, and ran into Mrs. Weasley.

"Excuse you." bitterness was dripping from her voice.

"I am sorry for bumping into you, and I am sorry for your loss." I hung my head.

"My Ronnie would be here if you could keep it in your pants." she growled.

"I know. For that I will be eternally sorry."

Hermione's hand brushed over my shoulder. Her being there cut the tension by half. Molly's face softened dramatically.

"Molly, it's not Draco's fault." she said.

"It's not anyone's fault," Arthur walked up and wrapped his arms around Molly," Ron didn't tell anyone he was struggling. Then we all ignored the bang up job he was doing on Hermione. Ron wasn't healthy, and as much as I would love to have someone to blame… this isn't the time or the place."

"Tell me about this muggle cure all. Selling snake oil, eh, Draco?" George asked.

"Why muggles? I would have thought you would work for how you say 'your own kind', no?" Fleur asked.

"I moved past my father's views and decided to develop my own. A muggle family took my mother and I in after the war. I watched a disease they have eat her alive. They call it cancer. It kills many of them." I explained.

"Well, now," Molly sighed," that is admirable. Let's go, chop chop. Everyone needs to eat something."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the fantastic world of J.K. Rowling.  
Thank you all for being so patient about my absence. My husband and I needed some time to get life in order. I plan on updating very quickly from now on, and I hope that you enjoy this extra long chapter.

Arthur's POV

Despite the strained smile on her face, and the flour on her apron; my dear wife is deeply sad. Burying a second child is painful enough, but to have the wizard in our home that she thinks is responsible for his death is taking an extra toll on her. The inquiry into his death next week may be more than she can bear. As I helplessly watch her, all I can think to do is brush her red curls away from her neck and kiss it at the nape where she always somehow smells of cinnamon and vanilla.

"I don't think I can," she mutters.  
"I know," I reply," but you can. You will. You love Hermione, and you said it yourself 'she is our daughter Ron or no'. Would you want Ginny to be so desperately sad, and all alone?"  
"Of course not. She has her friends though, she doesn't need me..."  
"You know as well as I do, Ginny has disowned her. She plays nice for Harry's sake, but it's not the same between them. If we turn her away now, she won't have a home left Moll." I wiped the tears from Molly's cheeks and held her close.

A pregnant Ginny waddled into the borough's kitchen mouth and hands both full. How blessed and cursed we are equally these days. One life extinguished, and others just beginning. Truly, I never thought that such a fate would befall our family, but it seems that fate itself has something else in store.

"Mum," Ginny mumbled through a mouth of treacle tart," They're leaving now. You can come out of the kitchen."  
"Who—Who's leaving?" Molly said trying to fight back her sobs.  
"Who do you think? Hermione and the murderer she insisted on bringing."  
"Ginerva! I will not tolerate you making such an arse of yourself. We buried your brother today. Everyone is hurting. You aren't alone in this, but to accuse Malfoy of murdering your brother without having all of the facts is impulsive and malicious. If I ask Hermione will she say that she was made welcome in our home... her home?" I chastised my fiery daughter.  
"It stopped being her home the second she lied for Draco Malfoy!" Ginny dropped the trays she was carrying, and bits of treacle tarts and pumpkin pasties hit the floor.  
"What makes you think that she lied for Draco? Do you have a reason to believe that other than your blind rage?" Molly asked sounding almost hopeful.  
"She refused to take the verita serum. She could have just taken it and we'd all be sure, but she didn't and now we have to go through this horrible investigation. Why? For what?! Her sweet little Draco?" Ginny's pain and anger radiated off of her like heat from a stove.  
"Regardless of her testimony or use of serum there would have been a further investigation. The Malfoy's are known Death Eaters and their name being involved in any way would have invoked the need for a full on investigation. What are you going to do if it comes back that Ron was responsible for Ron's death? Will you have a friendship left to salvage?" Harry had walked into the kitchen unnoticed, but in his own Harry way gently put the Weasley women both at ease and in their place at the same time.  
"They left," George poked his head into the kitchen," Hermione wanted you to know, mum, that she was sorry for bringing Draco, and would give you your space."  
"Good riddance," Ginny muttered.  
"Yeah, good riddance," George laughed," So glad that the brightest wizard since Dumbledore just left our home feeling unloved and unwelcome. Not that our scoundrel brother didn't already make her feel that way each time he forced himself on her." the loud crack of an apparation punctuated George's sarcastic bite.  
The burough fell silent as we all weighed the words that George had left hanging in the air. Forced himself... Could George know more about Ron's life and his death than we imagined?

Draco's POV

"Hermione, I know you are angry, but I shouldn't have gone there. It's not Molly's fault." I tried to reassure the pacing witch in my den.  
"That woman told me to bring you. She said you could pay your respects. She lied, Draco. She lied! There was nothing respectful about that charade of a wake. People stood and lied about Ron for the benefit of whom? Rita Skeeter? That's the only one who would benefit from that disastrous display of falsehood that Harry spewed from his gullet!" Hermione's wand was aimed at the floor and tiny little flames fell from it licking the path she paced.  
"Hermione," I clapped my hand on her shoulder and tried to hold her in place," They have a right to be angry with me. Had I behaved myself and stayed away from you, or even just ignored you that day you would be happily married to Ron and he'd still be alive."  
"No I wouldn't..." she trailed off.  
"What do mean by that?"  
"I mean I wouldn't be happy. I have told you so little of my life with Ron. Happiness was not an option. Not after Fred died. Did you know that Ron took it even harder that George?" she sniffled between every third and fourth words.  
"No. I didn't know that. Tell me about it." she clearly needed to talk, and at this point I was the closest to Ginny Weasley she was going to get so I motioned for her to sit on the seat next to me.  
She sat with a plop that would have made my mother shutter for her chaise," Ron changed after the war. With Fred gone, I began meeting with George and trying to help him work through it. Ron would often crash our meetings; jealous and full of rage. He didn't understand why George 'was allowed to be more sad' than anyone else. The thing was Fred didn't ever leave. From 3 days after he died his ghost began visiting Luna. She took him and played medium for George until Fred was strong enough to appear on his own. We were all horrible to Luna. We treated her like an attention seeking loon when all she was doing was trying to help."  
"I can't imagine how hard that must have been on her. You were the only family she had left in the world." the words escaped my mouth before I could realize the blow they would land.  
"Yes, that is true. So maybe I deserve to loose the only family I have left." Hermione let out a bitter chortle.  
"They aren't the only family you have." I covered her hand in my own.  
Hermione quickly pulled away," Our time together post war/pre-Hogwarts grew increasingly violent. If I met with George, I was bound to greet him the next time with bruises or worse. Ron started his job at the ministry, and with it he started a drinking habit. It started off innocently enough, but soon he was taking potions just to make it through the day. When he came back to my flat at night he would wail on me until the early hours. So I started pretending to be asleep when he got home. It worked for a little while, but then he started forcing himself on me. I'd often wake to his hand covering my mouth, and his gin soaked body on top of mine."  
"Merlin's Beard!" I gasped.  
"I told Harry first. It seemed like he was going to help at first, but then he just started covering for Ron. He made sure that the ministry didn't catch onto his problem, and that I didn't tell Ginny. So when George started suggesting that we meet in secret; I knew that I finally had a friend who might listen. When I told George he started spending nights on my couch waiting to intercept Ron if need be. He had Harry's invisibility cloak thanks to George's sticky fingers and Fred's ability to see through walls to which part of his closet Harry had it hidden. It worked for a while until George sneezed one night and Ron flew off the handle. After that, it was just easier to give into Ron's whims than to fight him."

"Ron... _raped_ you?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The precious Weasley had a side darker than any mark that ever graced my arm.

"That's a stronger word than I would like to use, but it is as accurate as I can get. I didn't try to stop him after the first couple of times. It wasn't worth it. When I tried stopping him, the beatings were worse, and with Harry covering for him there was no way the ministry would believe me. Ron was locked inside his own private hell. When he did sleep Ron had the worst nightmares. Fred would die over and over, then Ginny, and Harry… soon the nightmares bled over into daylight. He wouldn't get help. Ron was so afraid that if he admitted that he needed help it was saying he was weak, and that he somehow didn't survive the war whole. He didn't though. None of us did. No one came out of the war whole." Hermione cried open, loud sobs of pain.

I wrapped her in my arms and held her until we both fell asleep. Several times through the night she startled from a nightmare only to slip into slumber a few seconds later. Just before dawn I carried Hermione to my bed, and laid her there. I contemplated sleeping on the chaise next to the bed, but she wouldn't unwrap her arms from my neck. So instead, I laid there next to her awake, hoping her dreams were softening, and trying to figure out how to fix every wrong ever done to her.

 **George's POV**

"You _told_ them?!" Fred's ghost could be a judging little git when he wanted to be.

"Not outright, but yeah… I told them. They are making Ron out to be a saint. You should have seen that funeral. The minister was there and everyone spent the entire time pretending that Ron wasn't an alcoholic that beat his bride into submission." I tried to explain.

"Didya tell mum about my dirty magazine collection at my funeral or did you save that one for Christmas?" Fred leaned against the jam of my kitchen doorway.

"Don't be flip. You know as well as I do, Ron hurt that girl. He could have killed her… or someone else instead of himself," reasoning with Fred was mostly useless these days, but I had to try.

"I'll let you have this one _if_ you are willing to admit that Draco is shite." Fred proposed.

"Of course he's an arse, but he being one doesn't make Ron any less arse. Speaking of which..."

"No, I haven't seen him yet. I told you I'd let you know." Fred started kicking at the ground.

"I just don't understand why you were around so soon, but he's been gone almost 3 weeks and neither you or Luna have seen hide nor hair of him."

"He may still be processing, or have penan…"Fred stopped short.

"What? Go on. He may be what? Trapped? Lost? What?"

"There are things I just can't tell you mate. There are rules you know." Fred tried to clap my shoulder, but his hand just fell straight through and he looked pained.

"We've never been ones for rules. I don't understand why you're suddenly Mr. Goody Two Shoes."

"You'll get it one day brother. About a thousand years from now when you're old, gray, and half bonkers you'll understand."

Daily Prophet

It's been a little over a fortnight since the death of the Battle of Hogwarts survivor and Ministry Auror Ronald Billius Weasley, and the whole wizarding world can't stop asking 'How did he die?' Rumors swirl around the Coffee and Cream romance between Weasley's former fiance, Hermione Jean Granger, and the known Dark Lord Conspirator, Draco Malfoy.

Tomorrow begins the Ministry Inquiry hearings into the strange and suspicious circumstances that surround the young auror's death. When a wizard can say that he survived a direct attack from You-know-who himself, but possibly dies at the wand of another… are we looking at a new Dark Lord in the making?

You can bet that this reporter will be there front and center in the galley waiting to hear each lurid and lascivious detail that surrounds the peculiar demise of one of the youngest and most promising wizards of this day.

Sources in the Weasley camp are saying that the family hopes to expose the whorish habits of Hermione Granger for what they are and will seek to press charges against her for the wrongful death of her once betrothed.

A close and personal friend of both myself and Granger has advised this reporter that Granger has gone into hiding and may try to flee the ministry hearings. Don't fear, the ministry is on high alert and is blocking her departure from the country.

As for Draco Malfoy, he hasn't been seen outside of Malfoy Manor since attending the funeral of the man he is accused of killing. Which was in this reporter's humble opinion, a desperate attempt at the appearance of innocence in light of such bold and glaring accusations being thrown his way. Tsk Tsk Mr. Malfoy. You may want us to believe you are completely innocent, but we all know what side of the line you were on not that long ago.

Stick to your Prophet each day this week as the trial unfolds and we finally get answers to the questions 'Who killed Ron Weasley and why?'

\- Rita Skeeter


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything… seriously. It's almost funny.

 **Hermione's POV**

1 month later...

"He wants to know if you going to tell them? What about Draco?" Ron's ghost had been visiting via Luna with questions lately.

"Luna, please tell Ron that any situation he thinks that I may be in is none of his business. He is dead."

"Oh he knows he's dead. You don't have to remind him. He reminds me quite often. Mostly when I start talking to him in crowded lifts." though we had long since made peace with Luna she was very often still very distant when any of us spoke with her.

"He won't tell me what's going on you know?" She briefly locked eyes with me.

"Nothing is going on. Ron thinks that I need to be part of the Weasley family, and I don't. He's upset that I plan on leaving London."

"Oh, no wonder he is worried about Draco. Have you told him yet? Where will you go?" Luna's eyes were fixed on a vacant spot in the corner where Ron must be sitting.

"It's none of Ron's business where I go, who I go with, or who I tell. If he were still here, then perhaps… just _maybe_ I would allow him to weigh in on my life, but as he killed himself trying to murder Draco I don't exactly feel the need to consult his ghost. And you may tell him such." I stood to get Luna another cup of tea. After all Ron's constant interruption was just as much a burden on her as it is on me.

"Ron left. This was the end of his cycle. He won't be back for at least a few days. So you should have peace for a bit."

"How do you do it, Luna? I don't think I could spend my days hashing out the unfinished business of the deceased." I handed her a cup of tea with milk and 2 lumps of sugar.

"It's the only job I am qualified for these days. After… well _after_ people haven't been inclined to see me as anything other than a victim. The scars don't help."

The scars Luna referred to was a large claw mark that ran through her cheek and left eye, and the 3 matching ones that marred her upper chest. One was easy to hide behind clothing, but the claw to the eye had given Luna's eye a strange effect. It looked like a small galaxy and swirled with colors flecks of gold. It was off putting to many, and as with all magical scars they marked more than the flesh they tore.

"You are a gifted witch. I am sure with time people's memories will fade."

Luna wiped a single tear from her scarred cheek, and asked again,"Where can you go that people won't remember what has been done to you?"

"I'm going to Beauxbatons. Madame Maxime has offered me a position teaching charms for a semester while my transfer goes through from one ministry office to another."

"And Draco?"

"Draco has been kind, and understanding, but I fear that with the fallout of the hearings his feelings for me have cooled." I released a deep sigh that was weighted with months of anguish.

"I find that hard to believe. I have seen how he looks at you. Are you sure it isn't your feelings that have cooled?" Leave it to Luna to strike back with such cutting innocence.

"My feelings for Draco have not changed. I still care very deeply for him. That's why I need to leave."

"Forgive me, but that doesn't seem to make any sort of logical sense. That's very unlike you." Luna sipped her tea and hummed to herself.

"Tomorrow, the results from the ministry investigation will be announced, and as long as I am around Draco will never get a fair shake. He deserves the chance to start over."

Luna nodded and let out a low sad sigh," I understand. I hear his muggle cure is coming along nicely. He said that you helped with that quite a lot."

"Not really. He truly is a bright wizard you know? I simply suggested crushing seeds to increase the essence they release, and that was Harry's idea."

"I never doubted that Draco was bright… just misguided. May I send you an owl when you're in France?" Luna suddenly locked eyes with me and the swirling vortex where her eye once had been had me captivated.

"Of course. You needn't ask. I know that I haven't always been the perfect friend, but I do still count you among those I can trust."

"You are one of very few that I find I can trust anymore. After my testimony about Ron, Harry and Ginny have stopped talking to me all together. Harry knew you know?"

"What?" surely she wasn't saying what I thought she was.

"I know you weren't there for my testimony," Luna was called in by the Ministry to be a medium witness for Ron's ghost,"but Ron had me tell them that Harry knew about his substance problems, and that he was hurting you. Harry helped him hide it. Ginny was horribly upset. Harry is being suspended tomorrow. I think if he were anyone else he'd be facing time in Azkaban."

"Luna, you shouldn't have told them. Are you certain that Harry knew that Ron was … hurting me?"

"Oh yes, he testified to as much after I said Ron's peace. He said that he thought Ron would come out of it and that if you had enough you would put a stop to it."

There it was. Harry had known Ron was beating and abusing me and didn't even try to put a stop to it. I knew he had been upset with me for my dalliance with Draco at Hogwarts, but this was too much. Who would let a friend be forced into sex for the sake of another?

Molly's POV

Today is the day. I'll finally have answers about what happened to my Ron. I've been up all night pacing the floor and baking. I'll be sending baskets of treats for weeks at this rate.

"Moll, you baking enough pastries to fill a bakery won't make the owl get here any quicker." Arthur kissed my forehead.

"I just don't understand why they couldn't schedule this meeting like all the others. What is the purpose of a clandestine meeting? Rita Skeeter is just going to write what she wants anyway!" I slammed a bowl of biscuit batter on the counter.

"That's exactly the point. There has been such a media frenzy surrounding this whole thing..."he trailed off," I asked for a secret meeting, Molly. I don't know that I want our family paraded out for the Prophet to send out to the world today."

I turned and cupped the face of my husband of so many years. Often I forget how wise he is because when I look at his face I still see the skinny little ginger boy that I fell in love with 35 years ago. But there it was on his face; signs of wear and age. Each line and crease reminding me about some amazing part of our journey. Crinkles by his eyes remind me of so many sleepless nights when Bill had colic, a wrinkle on his forehead for each of our children, and twin laugh lines from Fred and George. Truly my Arthur's face was a map of our life together, and I hadn't noticed until now. What a fool I've been…

"Mum," Ginny and Harry had spent the night so that we could all go to the ministry together," the owl is here. Ministry has arranged a portkey for all of us. We need to be around this," she held up a scroll," in one hour."

"I'll go get George, Bill, and Charlie," Harry apparated on the spot.

"I'll get Percy," Ginny said, and then she too apparated.

I spent the next hour greeting my boys, their wives, and children. It was the warmest the borough has felt in months.

Draco's POV

"Hermione," I had recently purchased a muggle cell phone to keep in touch with mother,"Yes, I just got the owl. No. No need to come here. I will meet you at the hearing. Might be easier on the Weasleys if they don't see us arrive together."

I waited for the allotted time to arrive before approaching the scroll portkey that the ministry sent to each of us. It had a security measure that required a drop of our blood to prove our identity before travel. I had never seen the ministry use this kind of technology before, but after all this wasn't a normal trip to the ministry to renew my travel papers. My mother was ordered to attend and she gathered around the scroll with me as she kissed her Fiance Jordan reassuring him that she would be back shortly.

The portkey transported us to just in front of the minister's private lift. It only went between the private office of the minister, and a courtroom so secluded and shrouded in protective charms that if one not invited tried to enter they would meet very painful consequences. The Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione were all waiting.

"Draco," Harry extended his hand.

"Harry," I returned the gesture, but couldn't help thinking about the last time Potter and I were face to face… wand to wand.

 _POP!_ A ministry worker apparated into our presence, her arms full of paperwork, and her clothes disheveled. She looked as put together as I felt. _Today is the day._ I thought hard about what Molly would do when she learned the truth. Would she apologize, or would she simply let me disappear into the distance.

We followed the ministry worker into the lift. It was crowded, but somehow the entire Weasley clan was able to avoid touching or even coming near me. It was enough to make me feel like a squib at Hogwarts.

"This way. Please leave your wands in the lock boxes." the worker advised.

 _This surely won't end well…_

"Welcome to my private chamber." Shacklebot greeted us," Would Potter, Granger, Arthur Weasley, and Malfoy please be seated here." he gestured to chairs on the chamber floor,"Everyone else may have a seat in the gallery."

We all took the appropriate seats, and waited for the ministry aide to find the appropriate paperwork for Shacklebot.

"Gertrude! I can do it myself. Please, take a seat with the rest. _Accio Report!"_ Kingsley suddenly held the appropriate report in his hands.

"Kingsely, is all this secrecy really necessary? I mean, our family appreciates the ministry's discretion, but this will just lead to more coverage and speculation by the prophet, no?" Arthur asked while gripping Molly's hand.

"You are one of my oldest and dearest friend's, Arthur," Kingsley said in his deep and accented voice," But this isn't for your sake. It is for the sake of the ministry. You see this," he held up a report in his right hand," is the report that will be released to the public, and this one," the report in his left hand lifted," is the report that we will discuss now."

"I don't understand," Hermione said.

"I do," I replied," there is information in what truly happened that would damage the ministry in the public eye. To expose the misdeeds of an auror that the ministry promoted without question to auror first class despite having no service record would… needless to say… put the ministry under the microscope."

Kingsley nodded, and murmurs filled the room. There was no question in my mind that today wasn't going to end well for me before I entered the chamber. It seems that I was the only one that was so certain of my fate. Hermione sat stoic. No emotion crossed her face. She simply stared off into the distance behind the Minister.

"Minister," I said,"please just proceed. I am under no delusion that I will be walking out of here today."

"Mr. Malfoy, I find no amount of personal joy in being the deliverer of this report or it's consequences. During our investigation," he turned to address the entire room," we interviewed a total of 30 people about the relationships between Auror Weasley and each of you here; each person under the verita serum. Those interviews included meeting with a Miss Luna Lovegood, also under the verita serum, who spoke as medium for the deceased."

Faint sobs came from the gallery behind me. Hermione had told me that Luna was ordered not to communicate with any of the Weasley family except for George until this was all over. Ron refused to cooperate unless Luna agreed.

"During the investigation it came to light that Auror Weasley had a substance abuse problem, anger issues, and suicidal tendencies. He was also in a relationship with Miss Hermione Granger. It has been discovered that this relationship was terminated by Granger 1 month after the Battle of Hogwarts. When Weasley began struggling with these issues, he sought out Miss Granger and, in his own words, 'forced a relationship upon her' by means of guilt and manipulation. The relationship took on an element of forced sexual relations and physical abuse due to the previous issues noted,"Molly began openly sobbing," Upon his own admission, Auror Weasley had been struggling with those issues since the Battle of Hogwarts, and regrets forcing himself upon Miss Granger who he calls 'his greatest friend, ally, and one true love'. He also advised that he was being aided in concealing this from his family and ultimately the ministry. It was a consideration that Arthur be charged in the conspiracy to conceal emergent information from the ministry, but after the interviews were complete and analyzed it was clear that Arthur Weasley had no knowledge of any misdeeds of his son."

"OF COURSE NOT!" Arthur yelled from the gallery.

"Please," Hermione turned to shush the gallery, and Harry embraced his father in law; pulling him back to his seat.

"Continuing… It was the verdict of the investigation committee that Auror Potter was complacent and guilty of the charge of conspiracy to aid in criminal activities against the Ministry of Magic."

Ginny gasped and began crying. Potter stood to receive his punishment from the minister, but the guards didn't move from their posts.

"As for the events that led to the death of Ronald Billius Weasley, Auror First class. We have been forced to admit that Weasley used the killing curse on himself by accident in an effort to kill Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was not guilty of any legal offense and was not wanted by the ministry. It was not within the confines of his job that Weasley acted. The punishment for such crimes is typically life in Azkaban, but as Weasley has already lost his life this is not possible."

"Thank God." Bill whispered.

"Hermione Granger, please stand." Shacklebot's assistant announced.

Hermione stood and approached the minister's seat. Her face was still unchanged from it's emotionless state, but her steps were slow and staggered. When she finally stood at the appropriate place, she closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath; her shoulders heaving and falling.

"Miss Granger, you were cleared of all charges as well. It is with deep regret I express my sympathies for the situation that you have found yourself in since the Battle of Hogwarts. Had this ministry done a better job of protecting it's citizens you would have been caused such pain, and perhaps Auror Weasley would be alive. It is in that spirit that we offer you and your unborn child a payment of one million galleons. It was paid into your Gringots vault last week as I am sure you are aware. On a personal note I would recommend for the sake of your child that you get some distance between you and this tragedy."

"Child?!" Molly Weasley shouted," You're pregnant? Please, Hermione, tell me is the baby Ron's. She can't just leave Arthur. She can't "

Hermione walked silently back to her seat beside me, and grabbed my hand.

"Are you really pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Is the baby healthy?" _Please God, let the baby be mine._

"Yes. Now shut up. I am barely holding it together, and I need to be focused for this next part."

 _What next part?!_

"Due to the current magical geo-political climate and the desired bloodlust from the public, the Ministry of Magic cannot undertake the scrutiny that would come from this information becoming public or from Auror Potter being punished openly for his involvement."

"So what does that mean?" Arthur asked.

"It means that Potter will be suspended from the ministry pending a rehabilitation punishment to be administered by Minerva McGonagall. To protect the ministry from any fallout this would cause, Potter will be accepting a position to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. Arthur will be reinstated in full to his position within the ministry. As for Draco, and Hermione… Hermione will be allowed to walk away assuming that she makes an unbreakable vow agreeing to not disclose the information that was provided here today. Draco, I am afraid the bloodlust following the wizarding war has not been easily quenched. The desire to see you and your mother brought to justice for the crimes you were pardoned for has caused a great deal of trouble for the ministry."

"He _was_ pardoned." Hermione reminded the minister.

"Yes, well that was the decision of a tribunal that determined Malfoy was not yet to the age of consent when his father sold his allegiance to Voldemort."

"And agreed upon by the ministry that they would uphold the terms of that agreement and pardon. If the ministry had done it's service to Draco Malfoy his arm wouldn't bear that mark!" Hermione stood and argued.

"Please, Hermione, sit." I asked.

I stood. There was no way that I was going to face what was coming sitting down. The guards suddenly stood wands gripped tightly at their sides. Hermione had declined my request to stay seated and was at my side.

"Mr. Malfoy, the penalty for wrongful death is a term of up to life in Azkaban."

"But you said he's innocent!" I was surprised to hear Ginny Potter coming to my aid.

"Yes. I did,"Shacklebot shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What is the minimum sentence?" I asked, not surprised by the turn this day had taken.

"The minimum sentence for such a crime is 3 years in Azkaban. I am sorry, but it was the decision of the council overseeing this case that this outcome would be the most favorable for all involved."

"FAVORABLE?! YOU'RE ASKING A MAN TO VOLUNTARILY GIVE UP HIS LIFE!" Now it was Molly coming to my rescue.

"Please," I hushed the now thundering room,"PLEASE." the room fell silent.

"Malfoy… I am truly sorry that you will have to go to Azkaban, but we have made every effort to make a home for you there not a cell. You will have access to everything you do now, and will receive a generous stipend equal to 4 times what was provided to Miss Granger for your compliance. You will truly want for nothing."

"Except my freedom, my family, and..." I looked back at Hermione.

"Yes, well… that is what the stipend is for. The period is to be no shorter than 3 years and no longer than 7. That is the decision of this ministry. Guards."

The room erupted. Weasleys were fighting trying to break through to save me. Potter stood there with a smug smile on his free face, and Hermione stood motionless behind me holding my hand and leaning into my neck. The guards began moving towards me and I held my arms out to surrender when I heard Hermione whisper in my ear.

"Take a deep breath… I love you."

 **Crack!**

 **I love reviews... seriously. I would love to hear from you, and see what you think happens. I am almost done with the next chapter, and I can hardly wait to see what you guys think of this one and where it's headed. I'm also about to start a second story from someone else's perspective or maybe a different genre all together. I'll keep you updated. Thanks for reading and following along!**


End file.
